


『仗露』喜爱亲吻的东方仗助

by Mayzi



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayzi/pseuds/Mayzi
Summary: 纯爱高中生和傲娇漫画家的日常恋爱
Relationships: 东方仗助/岸边露伴
Kudos: 152





	『仗露』喜爱亲吻的东方仗助

男孩子闭上眼睛撅起嘴就是要你亲他，这是岸边露伴从东方仗助身上学会的东西。

自从东方仗助和他谈恋爱以后，岸边露伴就经常觉得自己仿佛在家养了一只黏人的大猫——还是只要看到他就无论何时何地都要黏上来凑个亲亲的那种。

比如……现在。

“唔嗯……”不大的浴室中环绕着一股黏腻而甜蜜的氛围，东方仗助从背后搂住岸边露伴的腰，他一手掰过了岸边露伴的脸庞与人唇齿交融，一手不自觉的就摸上了恋人的腰。

几乎是爱不释手，东方仗助一边勾起恋人的舌头一边抚摸着怀中人纤细光滑的腰肢，直到岸边露伴眯着眼睛拍了拍他的手才停下这次黏糊的亲吻，两人唇瓣分离的时候发出了“啵”的一声，牵出了一丝银丝。

怀中的漫画家早已满脸通红。

岸边露伴微微喘着气，东方仗助刚才吻的他已经有些发软——该死的，明明刚开始亲吻中占据着主导地位的是他岸边露伴才对，也不知道为什么这个兔崽子的技术怎么……

“露伴……”东方仗助眷恋地在岸边露伴的脖颈处蹭着，185的大男孩正用健壮的身躯环抱着他，虽然岸边露伴不愿意承认，但他内心所空缺的安全感正在慢慢的被这个少年所填满。

“你的腰好软喔……”岸边露伴一僵，瞬间恼羞成怒地猛地踮脚，一把顶上东方仗助的头——该死的，他怎么会觉得这个成天色欲熏心的家伙有安全感！

“嗷嗷嗷！露伴老师哪有你这样的！好疼！”

“活该疼死你！”岸边露伴解气地冷哼了一声，但看着已经蹲下捂着鼻子，眼角都流出眼泪的东方仗助，他还是狠不下心——只好叹了口气拉着委屈巴巴的男孩走到房间取出医药箱，收拾自己的造成的局面。

“呜……露伴老师你必须补偿我！”东方仗助坐在床上，感觉着鼻子上一时半会消散不去的酸痛感，又摸了摸那个充满了漫画家恶趣味的绿色蝴蝶结创可贴，不服气地道。

“你要赔偿？”岸边露伴打量着自己的杰作，心情大好，甚至还故意将跪在东方仗助的双腿中间的膝盖往上蹭了蹭，将他的手放在了自己的腰上，“哈……你想干什么都可以……但你还有十五分钟就要去上学了喔，亲爱的。”

“你知不知道你在说什么啊露伴老师。”东方仗助的眼神一暗，猛地一用力将岸边露伴拉了下来，后者却一脸轻松地趴在东方仗助的胸膛上，甚至不嫌事大的隔着衣服戳了戳他的乳头。

“岸边露伴……”东方仗助一把抓住了他作乱的手，深吸了口气，然后猛地在他的嘴上咬了一口，带着笑意看向岸边露伴，眼里却像是头狼一样闪着光，“今天可是周五……露伴老师可要好好的兑现你的「赔偿」啊。”

“我等着呢。”岸边露伴舔了舔红肿的嘴唇，撩起自己的衣服对东方仗助抛了个媚眼。

然后就看见他的大男孩捂着下体跑出了门。

岸边露伴看着他狂奔出去的背影，心中暗笑——扳回一城。

然而，当他下午刚打开门就被东方仗助一把按住并被强硬地吻上嘴唇的时候，他感觉自己上午挑逗的那么厉害可能是个错误。

不过……反正是周末，就随他吧。

男孩吻的急切而又激烈，舌头几乎是瞬间就进入了毫无防备的口腔，四处肆虐扫过每一处口腔中的嫩肉，咕啾咕啾的水声响在两人之间——但这并不是最让岸边露伴所慌张的。

两个人从门口吻着走上了楼梯，本来三十秒就能完成的路程硬是被拉长到了五六分钟，他的双手在岸边露伴的身上游走着，扫过漫画家平日里少受刺激的乳尖时不由自主地捏了捏，被后者红着脸推了开来。

“喂，我说，你怎么每次一亲我就开始乱摸……唔嗯……”岸边露伴红着双颊，眼中已经带上了些火热的神采，东方仗助正沿着他的腰线缓缓向下抚摸着，“小色鬼……”

“可是露伴老师……”东方仗助则像是发现了什么新大陆一样看着这个口是心非的家伙，双手更是变本加厉地变抚摸为揉搓，果不其然发现怀里的人抖了抖，下体已经微微颤颤地挺立了起来，“你已经兴奋了哦。”

“嘶……到房间去。”岸边露伴抓着东方仗助的肩膀的手都有些在发抖——这个如同充满水的喷雾一样四处散发着荷尔蒙的少年火热的眼神让他快要站不住脚。

“……露伴老师，还记得你上午答应过我什么吗？”东方仗助一把将岸边露伴抱了起来，一瞬间的腾空让后者下意识地抱住了男孩的脖颈，随后又红着脸把头也埋上了他的身躯。

“什么。”闷闷的声音从他的胸口处响起，东方仗助只感觉自己的身下硬的发疼。

“我想要干什么…都可以，对吧？”

“别……”如同小猫一样软软的声音在两人亲吻之中轻轻地传出，岸边露伴眯着眼睛承受着东方仗助的亲吻——以及他作乱自己下体的手。

实在是有点刺激了。

刚才这家伙竟然用他们的唾液来当润滑，往他的后穴里深入了两根手指——东方仗助是最了解那处地方的人，自然知道怎么弄才会让他可爱的恋人露出漂亮的表情——那一跃而上的快感从他鼠蹊蔓延至大脑皮层，挑起一波又一波的火热情欲，可这一次他甚至连咬住自己的嘴唇来抵御快感都做不到。

“哈……露伴老师的穴肉正在兴奋地收缩着呢……”东方仗助低声笑到，恋人羞耻的眼神让他的欲望更加的昂扬，他按住岸边露伴的腰将自己抵了进去。

“唔嗯……太大了……你个兔崽子……”岸边露伴抓紧了床单，过于饱胀的感觉让他忍不住用腿夹紧了东方仗助健壮的腰，脚尖都紧绷着，“唔啊……碰，碰到了…那个地方…”

“露伴老师很热很软呢……”东方仗助全根末入的时候忍不住感叹道，然后被恼羞成怒的漫画家狠狠地夹了一下。

“你都从哪里学来的…唔…这些荤话……”岸边露伴脸颊上已经潮红一片，眼角那一抹软软的红色神采显得他一点威慑力都没有，反而无端地像是一只闹脾气的傲娇猫咪，“啊！你别，别一直弄那里……嘶……混蛋……”

“……口是心非，嘴上说着不要，但是露伴老师可是夹的越来越紧了呢……呼……”东方仗助俯下身子轻轻咬上了岸边露伴的耳朵，色情地舔弄着那小孔，感觉到紧紧含着它的火热地方又更加用力地夹住，“放松点……亲爱的。”

最后三个字的语调沙哑而饱含温柔，岸边露伴的心尖儿都被这个大男孩弄的颤了颤，只得呜咽着抱住了东方仗助的脖子。

“混蛋……太深了啊……”岸边露伴偏过头喘息着，却被东方仗助掰了回来，他身下的巨物每一次进入都用力地擦过了前列腺，让他从腰眼蔓延上了一阵酸麻和不能抑制的快感。

“岸边露伴……”东方仗助看着他的眼睛，大男孩温柔的眼睛中带着挥散不去的浓重情欲……以及明晃晃的爱意，岸边露伴在他低声的呼唤和有力的冲撞中软下了腰。

“要……到了……”他带着哭腔轻轻呻吟道，不自觉的开始扭动早已酸软无力的腰肢，前方的肉茎已经一抖一抖地开始准备释放，“快……嗯……仗助…用力……啊…”

东方仗助感觉到了恋人的渴求，他握住岸边露伴的前端抚摸着，在人敏感的冠状沟和龟头来回抚弄着。

“我也要到了…露伴老师……”东方仗助又一次吻住了岸边露伴已然有些红肿的嘴唇，这一次的亲吻饱含温柔，唇舌温情地交缠在一起，感受到了下身包裹自己的地方一阵规律的收缩后，东方仗助猛地挺进了最深的地方。

微凉的精液打在直肠结上的感觉让岸边露伴已经疲软下去的肉茎又一次射出了一些些余精。

“唔嗯……”神智还有些恍惚的岸边露伴被温柔地揽在了一个暖热的怀抱中，东方仗助轻轻舔了舔他的嘴唇，又一次攻占城池。

他的双手不自觉地揉着岸边露伴手感极好的柔软臀瓣，然后就被回过神来的人一把按住。

“你真的喜欢边吻乱摸啊……”高潮完的敏感身躯承受不了这样色情的抚摸，岸边露伴后撤了些离开了东方仗助的唇，眯着眼睛看向突然露出委屈神色的少年，舌尖半含半露地在唇齿间轻舔。

“嗯？我没怎么注意过诶……”东方仗助被岸边露伴这个极具性暗示意味的舔唇撩的下腹一紧，不由自主地凑前了去，“这不是本能吗？”

“还有这种本能？”岸边露伴不可置否，但却似乎想到了什么，突然歪着头笑的像只狡捷又调皮的狐狸——在东方仗助疑惑地神色中突然凑上前吻上了他，同时一把抓住了东方仗助疲软的下体缓慢撸动着，“那这样呢——东方仗助？！小兔崽子你要干什——唔嗯！”

却没想到翅膀硬了的小兔崽子直接翻了个身吧'把他的双手按在了头顶，将又一次火热的下体狠狠地抵进了了他的身体，在后者的惊呼声中，咬牙切齿地道：“岸边露伴…今天晚上我绝对要把你做到下不了床！”

当两人结束的时候已经到了九点多，从六点开始的性爱一直持续到现在，原本还想试图自己走去清洗的岸边露伴在双脚碰到地上的一瞬间就放弃了这个想法，乖乖的让东方仗助抱着进了洗手间。

“做饭去。”岸边露伴好整以暇地坐在床上，揉着自己空空的空虚的肚子，靠在身后换过枕套的柔软枕头上，非常舒适地指使着东方仗助干活。

十指不沾春阳水？你当他天堂之门是摆设么。

等到东方仗助终于上床累瘫之后，已经是快要十二点的深夜了，他将岸边露伴抱在了自己怀里，闭上眼睛撅起嘴唇。

岸边露伴低声笑了笑，环住他的脖子给了他一个吻，然后早有预料地感觉到舌头的湿润温度和开始按摩他脊背的双手。

“晚安……露伴。”大男孩真的有些累了，他揉着揉着就眯上了眼睛，在岸边露伴的怀中睡着了，彻底陷入深睡之前迷迷糊糊地给他道了一句晚安。

“嗯，晚安。”岸边露伴亲了他的额头一口，也缓缓地闭上了眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的请不要吝啬地留下你的小红心吧~~  
> 同时再次吹爆Rg老师


End file.
